


A Worse Punishment

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Paddling, consent talk, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti doesn’t communicate when Dark needs him to. Dark isn’t impressed.





	A Worse Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a vent thing huh

It had been an intense session. Antis ass was red, aching, throbbing, and Anti was face down in a pile of pillows, his hands tied to the headboard.

He was glitching, and while that wasn’t totally unusual for a pain play session, Dark checked in anyway.

“What’s your colour?”

Anti took a moment to respond, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

“Green.”

Dark hesitated. That didn’t sound enthusiastic. But he also trusted Anti to tell him the truth, especially when it came to their safe words.

Anti hardly had the energy to tense up again when he heard Dark lean back and give him another three hard thwacks to his ass cheeks with the wooden paddle. The sound of it was almost deafening, and Anti hadn’t quite heard himself scream on the third hit.

He was breathing heavily, but it wasn’t the kind of fun heavy breathing. It was closer to hyperventilation, and Dark knew it.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

Anti didn’t hesitate this time - if anything, he sounded annoyed, impatient.

Dark didn’t feel entirely good about this. Something in his gut just felt wrong, slightly off.

When Anti had approached him about doing an impact session, he’d struggled to make eye contact. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and there was no cute lead up to it either.

Now, Anti sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Dark didn’t want to probe him, to use his powers against Anti to make sure he wasn’t lying but...

Five hits in a row. Dark didn’t relent. Skin was breaking, bruises were forming and, there it was, Anti was howling into the pillow, sobbing, shaking.

“Colour?”

Anti tried to get it out through sobs.

“G-green...”

“Are you really green?”

Darks tone was stern, but caring, and Anti should have known better than to lie, but he just...

Antis lack of response told Dark all he needed to know, and he was at least grateful that he didn’t have to use his aura.

Dark snapped his fingers and the ropes around Antis wrists went slack. Dark carefully, slowly picked Anti up, turning him over onto the silk bed, nice and cool on his very broken ass.

“Anti. Did you lie about your safe word?”

Anti still had tears running down his face. He looked miserable. Hell, he was only half hard.

Anti tried to shake his head, but Dark caught his chin and pulled it up to face him.

“Do not lie to me, pet.”

Anti was shaking.

“‘M sorry. Didn’t mean to lie, just... just needed to feel... somethin’, y’know? Just feelin’ bad...”

With Wilford, that wouldn’t have been a problem. A good beating can be incredibly therapeutic for some. But Anti was different. Anti bottled things up and blamed himself for his problems.

“You should have spoken to me.”

“I know. Sorry.”

Anti sniffed.

“I’m going to give yo some very thorough aftercare now, and we’ll get Wilford in here, but first, know this.”

Darks grip on Antis jaw got tighter suddenly.

“Do not use me for self harm ever again. Do not lie to me about your safe word. You betrayed my trust today. If there comes a time where you refuse to communicate your true feelings in a situation like that again, it’ll be a far worse punishment than a paddling. Understand?”

Anti nodded, inasmuch as he could move his head at all.

Darks grip immediately loosened and there was a brief kiss placed upon Antis lips. Dark summoned some cream and turned Anti over to rub it gently into his wounds, before tucking him in and settling in for some extreme cuddle time.

Dark wiped away the last tear that fell from Antis face with his thumb, before placing another gentle kiss on his forehead.


End file.
